


Tarde

by all_apologies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_apologies/pseuds/all_apologies
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Tarde

Nunca hubo una conversación. Nunca nos dijimos todas esas cosas. Hoy me doy cuenta que esperabas algo más de mi parte. Supongo que no di lo suficiente.

Aún puedo ver desde el sofá aquel paisaje que pintaste. Ese que colgaste en la sala de estar. Cuando lo veo me gusta imaginar que la vida te dio milagros y los supiste aprovechar, porque me trae alivio pensar en tu felicidad.

Voy a sentarme y pretender ser alguien. Aunque en mi interior me cuestione poder algún día lograrlo.

Cuando llegue la noche le diré a la almohada otra vez que lo siento y ella me regalará el recuerdo de tu sonrisa hasta la mañana. Y cuando me despierte juntaré como cada día mis pedazos, y me lamentaré al darme cuenta que son más de las pecas que pude contarte.

Creo que es demasiado tarde.

Caímos enamorados tan fácil, pero eso no fue suficiente para mantenernos elevados. Nadie nos advirtió que compartir la vida con alguien era más que sentir estas emociones, sernos fiel y construir momentos juntos. Cuando nos miramos de frente pude ver en tu rostro aquella desilusión que ya no lograbas ocultar. Supongo que fue difícil para vos el momento en que te diste cuenta que yo no era lo que necesitabas.

Quería decirte cuanto lamenté el no haberte abrazado cuando lloraste en tercer grado. O lo mucho que odié cuando me llamaron para el campamento y vos no podías ir. El orgullo que sentí cuando tomaste valor para enfrentarme. O mismo ese momento cuando todo se desmoronó y en vez de decirte que aún podía intentarlo simplemente me quedé callado.

Pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

Sí, es demasiado tarde.


End file.
